Orders
by Ashville
Summary: Ziva is ordered home to Tel a Viv to get married and give up her career. Will Gibbs be able to save her job and will Tony lose what he didn't realize he had.Or is there a hidden agenda? rated M for future chapters
1. Conversations

**I do not own any characters or story, all is owned by CBS and their affiliation. **

Conversations

The phone call

Shalom

Shalom Aba

I need you to come home.

(Silence)…… why?

I feel that's its time for you to resign as an active agent and start a family.

No. I am not ready for a family or ready to give up my career just yet.

No is not an option. Your marriage to Michael is scheduled for two weeks. In the next few days your liaison with NCIS will be terminated and you will receive flight infomation for you ticket to tel a viv. That is an order.

Aba….. Goodbye

Questions

Zivaaa

WHAT?

What's going on? Who was that? Daddy dearest?

None of your business.

You are clearly upset. Tell me what wrong, maybe I can help.

Tony there is nothing you can do.

Ziva how long have we been partners?

Three years, why?

I think I know when you are lying.

Tony, just drop it.

Ziva if there's something that I can do….

Gear up, dead marine at the docks.

Ziva could hardly concentrate through out the day thinking about her conversation with her father. She had no problem following orders but to tell her to give up her career and get married was too much to handle. Give her undercover missions and gun fights any day of the week. She liked her career, since coming to America the harsh realities of life had mellowed there was still a chance that she could get killed in her job but it was considerably less than dodging bombs and children with assault rifles. She could not go back and get married to Michael while her heart lies with another. While she was back in Tel a Viv she tried to move on with Michael but He was always on her mind. She could not defy her father, it only lead to bad things happening besides he was the reason she was here in the first place. She loved working with Gibbs, McGee, Abby, and Tony especially Tony. She had to find a way to circumvent her father, the direct of mossaud. She knew that she had to talk to Gibbs.

Gibbs I have a situation.

David, spit it out or do you want me to guess.

My father wants to end my position here and require me to marry and start a family.

Well…. I take it the idea doesn't sit well with you.

No, I like things the way they are I'm not ready to give up my career let along have children. Is there a way to stop him from terminating my position?

Have you tried reasoning with him because he is the director of mossaud and you're here as a liaison, he is also your father. David you do know how to get in sticky situations.

Gibbs what am I going to do.

I don't know. How long till he demand that you get married.

I am supposed to be in Tel a Viv in a week and married in two.

Don't worry I will think of something.

**This my first attempt at writing so please review, criticize, praise, offer suggestions and comment on whether are not you want me to continue.**


	2. Thoughts

Tony had been watching Ziva all day and noticed that she had looked worried and a tad bit scared which is unusual for her. He had asked her what was wrong but as usual she replied nothing. Her independence is one of the things he liked best about her but some times he wished she'd lean on him and possibly respect and trust him. He noticed that she talked to Gibbs, why not him, if he didn't know better he'd think that he was jealous. Of Gibbs, no way. Besides he didn't think of Ziva that way, yeah he kept tell himself she's more like a sister, a highly dangerous sister. Or did he secretly lust after Ziva. Well that would explain his dry spell; he wanted more out of life, someone to share the small things in life with. Lately Ziva didn't want to hang out as much, since her trip to Tel a Viv she seemed more distant. The closer he got the more she pulled back. He wanted to have a serious talk but he was more afraid of her actually taking him serious than her rejecting him. The one serious relationship he had was a lie and he was hurt; what did he know about a real relationship. He was just too messed up with abandonment issues and psychological scarring from his childhood. Maybe one day he would take a chance but for now Ziva was best as a partner and friend. There is no hurry Ziva's is not going anywhere.

Ziva had wanted to confide in Tony but she could not really handle a joke with her future being in jeopardy. If only Tony saw the love she had for him. She was just not ready to face possible rejection. Watching him fall in love with Jeanne was devastating and she had to pretend that she was merely concerned about her partner being sick when he kept going to the hospital. He had lost her trust, many nights she worried about him, driving her self sick, then to realize he was in love with someone. Learning it was a mission helped but she knew that his feeling were real. Maybe she should just marry Michael, he was a kind man who made her feel loved but she did not feel the same way. She constantly tells herself to stop thinking of him but being around him always made her appreciate the lighter side of life. Tony is a great guy and wonderful friend but boyfriend or husband material she was not so sure. Lately she had been trying to avoid spending time alone with him because wearing her heart on her sleeve was starting to bruise. Maybe she will take a chance and confess her feelings if she has to leave but as long as they were partners; working together would be awkward if he did not feel the same way. I just hope that Gibbs is able to help me and my father relent or compromise.

He has always tried to be a good father to his children but living in constant war made it necessary for his children to be raised as soldiers even his daughter. He had lost too many children Tali in her teens, an innocent, and Ari, his son. He would not lose Ziva maybe if he'd pulled Ari out before he'd got so harden by life he would be alive today. He would not sit back and watch his last remaining child die in this senseless war. He wanted a family for her and if she is left on her own, a family would be the last thing on her mind. It was up to him to force her hand, besides she and Michael got along good when she was here for four months. Michael would treat her right unlike him whom she dwells upon. She does not realize that I am aware that she wants Tony, her partner, who is highly unsuitable. He's not Jewish and too childish for my daughter. She must return home and marry Michael, no is not an option. He hated to be like this but father knows best besides a marriage would join their families together which would also benefit him politically and financially.

Gibbs just did not see how Ziva was going to get out of this mess, going against her father was damn near impossible. He needed to talk to Director Vance but Vance and Director David was friends. Vance will probably agree with David. He could only think of two ways to stay in America if she lost her job, get a green card or marry someone; but to keep her job was near impossible without David agreeing to it. Maybe he could talk with Vance and try to find more information and a reason for David demands. It just seem out of character for someone to train their daughter to be a soldier and have limited emotions then to suddenly decide that she needs to have a family and housewife as her occupation. He needed to talk to Vance now.

Director Vance I have a problem concerning Ziva.

What can I do for you Gibbs?

Director David would like to terminate Ziva's position as liaison. Is there a way to prevent it?

I do not know…… she is here by his orders so he has the right to recall her.

I hate to ask this of you but I feel that Ziva is best here at NCIS not in Israel as some housewife.

Ziva as a housewife is unbelievable. What is going on?

David is terminating Ziva's position and demanding that she return home to marry someone of his choice.

I'm at a loss, this is unlike Director David, when he has indicated to me that she is vital, the tip of the spear, in this war we are fighting. I must talk to the director myself and get back to you on this. I'm headed to MTAC now.


	3. MTAC

MTAC- Vance and David

Get me the Director of Mossaud,

How may I help you Director Vance?

David my people has some issues with your demands that Ziva return to Tel a Viv. You had mentioned to me on several occasions that Ziva was vital to this war we are fighting. Now you would like her to start a family, I find that hard to believe.

Vance many a times I have been criticized for having Ziva trained as a soldier, now that I want to remove that title from her; I am criticized even more.

David let me ask you this? Will not Ziva returning to Tel a Viv be more dangerous than if she stays here?

It depends on what you consider dangerous.

What do you consider dangerous?

Her growing infatuation with her non-Jewish partner is alarming.

All of this because she chooses someone not of your liking?

Yes, no child of mine is marrying beneath her besides she can better serve me and her country by marrying Michael.

It would be different if you just demanded that she marry any Jewish man but choosing her husband is a bit archaic. What is the real reason that you want Ziva to marry Michael?

I want what is best for my daughter, a family.

She can have a family just as easily here. I'll be the first to admit I wouldn't choose Tony Dinozzo first but his is a good man and agent. He may be what she needs, she doesn't need someone too harden by life. Dinozzo is the right kind of mixture. He has matured and has a promising future if he seizes it.

That may be true but…..

When is Ziva supposed to get married?

Two weeks.

What if Ziva got married in two weeks just to the man of her choice here in D.C.

I will have to think on this but he has to be Jewish.

What if he converts?

You are determined for her to be with Tony.

No, there are not a lot of Jewish people in the area, I just want her to be as happy as she and you will allow.

She has two weeks to find a husband that is Jewish or converting. Upon her marriage I expect her to be with child very soon. If she agrees to this I will not terminate her position. She has 10 months to deliver her first child and I will come to baptize my grandchild. However if she is not married in two weeks I expect her on the 3pm flight to Tel a Viv.

I will inform her and I'm sure she will agree. Glad to have talked to you. Keep in touch more often.

Will do. Goodbye Direct Vance

**Sorry for chapter being so short thank you for reading, please R & R. this and the previous chapters has been mainly to get the story ready for Tiva action. Thank you for reviewing ****RobertPattinsonisHOTT****. I OWN NOTHING, ALL BELONGS TO CBS**


	4. The Proposal

**I own nothing…..**

Get me Gibbs.

Is everything cleared Vance?

David can stay if she is married to a Jewish man in two weeks. She also has to give birth in the next 10 months or her position can still be terminated.

Gibbs informs Ziva of her father's ultimatum, Ziva is highly upset, where is she going to find a Jewish man in two weeks to marry. Gibbs informs her that the man can also be convert.

Tony offers to help but Ziva declines and begins dating random guys with the hope that she finds one willing to get married in such short notice fortunately none is willing so she has to _settle_ for Tony. Any other time she would love this but she wanted Tony to want her and not as an obligation to help out a partner and what about having a baby; she wasn't sure she wanted to be a mother and asking Tony to father a child is a little extreme. She wasn't even sure he or she was ready for that kind of responsibility.

Tony wanted to help Ziva but this was a big step, husband and father in such a short time would be a bit scary. He'd also have to convert , he was not a stanch catholic but following Jewish customs would be hard as hell. He do not do kosher, but sleeping with Ziva would be a huge plus. Didn't he read somewhere that the husband ruled the house in a Jewish relationship, that it is a sin for a wife to nay say her husband. Just imagining all the things he could demand of Ziva was making him more excited by the minute. Cooking dinner naked, sex three times a day, and a morning blow job, what more could he want. Yes he'd convert and get his reward everyday. I'm so going to love this marriage.

Ziva will you marry me?

Yes Tony, but I have some rules.

I do too. How bad do you want to stay in D.C.?

I would love to stay but I'm not doing anything crazy.

I only want a few things.

What?

You cooking dinner naked, sex three times a day, and a morning blowjob.

What are you out of your fucking mind?

Ok, ok, sex twice a day.

You are not getting any of those. You will be lucky to sleep in the same bed.

Not only will I sleep in you bed but I will sleep between your thighs if I want to.

Tony you must have forgotten that I can kill you.

No just excited about this marriage and the control I will have over you.

You will never control me!

If you want this marriage you will relinquish your free will over to me.

No! I can not believe you are acting like this.

Like what?

Like I'm your slave. I am no man's slave.

Just my sex slave.

No.

Yes. I will make you a deal.

What?

Outside of the bedroom you can be your normal self, but in the bedroom I am king.

Ok but I am not sleeping with another woman for you and you can not ask me to do anything too extreme.

You, me and another woman is a major fantasy I have.

No, Tony do not ask that of me.

Ziva I would not ask you to do anything that I feel you can't handle.

You are acting like my father and I never thought I would say this to you. This new you is very disappointing.

Ziva I am sorry that you are disappointed in me but I have worked with you for years and I think that you need me to be forceful in this marriage.

I am not following you Tony.

You are used to being "the man" in a relationship and it doesn't work. In this marriage I am going to wear the pants and take you out of yours whenever I'm in the mood. Besides I know you get aroused when I boss you around.

In your dreams Tony.

Ziva will you marry me?

Yes Tony. With that out of the way; where will we live? Both of us have a one bedroom apartment.

Why do we need a bigger place?

I am supposed to get pregnant soon after the wedding, remember.

Oh yea. We need to speed up this process because I want to enjoy you in various ways before you actually get pregnant. We will go house shopping and file for a marriage license tomorrow.

That is okay with me. Hopefully this marriage is not a disaster.

The next day they went house shopping and fell in love with the third house they saw, a four bedroom three bath with a pool and gym. The marriage license was filed and Tony began his conversion the same day. Ziva and Tony were married three days later with the NCIS team in attendance and the Director of Mossaud watching via satellite.

Tony picked Ziva up and carried her over the threshold of their new home.

Ziva, strip.

Tony I ………..

**The wedding night is coming soon. Will Tony be a demanding jerk or was he joking with Ziva and he will treat her like a queen instead of a sex slave? **

**I was at work and bored and this idea popped in my head about seeing a different side to Tony I thought I would explore a dirty side to his mind and it morphed into this. I hoped you liked it. Please comment/ review and let me know what you thought about it. Also I do not know if any of those Jewish customs are true Tony needed a reason to assume he'd have control so I had to make it fit me.**


	5. Confession

**I own nothing……..this has not been beta edited so all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this ending.**

" _Ziva, strip." Demanded Tony as her carried her over the threshold._

" _Tony I …." Ziva started to speak._

**Two months earlier **

"Michael was Ziva happy during y'all partnership when the two of you worked together?" asked Director David

"No, she was often sad; occasionally she'd mention her old partner Tony." Replied Micheal.

"What about her partner?"

"I was under the impression that she was in love with her partner but it was not possible for them to be together because of something about breaking rule 12."

"What is rule 12?"

"I think it is to never date a coworker."

"This Tony do you think he could seriously make her happy."

I do not know, but every time she talked about him there seemed to be a weight lifted off her.

"Michael, I loved all of my children but Ziva holds a special place in my heart and I want nothing more than to see her happy."

"I know director."

"I must see about making her wish come true of being with this Tony without her getting fired for breaking that rule."

"How will you accomplish that?"

"I think it is time for Ziva to return home and you and she should get married and start a family."

"But she only sees me as a friend."

"I know but the last time Ziva was sent home Gibbs demanded that she be returned. So if they think that her position is going to be terminated they will do anything to keep her."

"Such as?"

"I will make it seem that Ziva must marry a nice jewish man and start a family in a given amount of time or I will immediately terminate her position. Her partner will offer to help by marrying her and Gibbs will approve because he dislikes change and would prefer to keep his current team, I'm sure."

"How will you pull this off?"

"With the help of my good friend Leon and if Tony feels the same way about Ziva I am sure that he would go along with the plans too."

"I hope it works." Replied Michael as he turns to leave.

"I do too." Responded David as he picked up the phone to call Leon.

"Leon, I need a favor."

"Eli it is good to hear from you. How may I help you?"

"I would like your help in making Ziva happy, I know I have not been the world's greatest father but I know she could be happy with Tony."

"Tony Dinozzo?"

"Yes, her partner with Mossad , explained the reasons for her sadness while she was here during those four months. I would like you to help." Replied Eli as he explained his plan to circumvent Gibbs rule number 12.

"I will help and support your plan as long as it does not affect their work." Leon said as he pondered how he would get this deception pass Gibbs. Dinozzo would have to be part of the plan.

"Thank you Leon." Replied Eli as he disconnected the phone call.

Cynthia get Dinozzo up here.

"Hello director Vance, you rang?"

"Yes, Dinozzo I have a mission for you."

"Okay as long as it does not require me to get intimate with a girl."

"Are you declining the mission?"

"No I just……"

"Don't worry I'm sure you will like this one, if fact you are going to love it." Vance then proceeded to explain director David plans for Ziva.

"She is going to be so mad when she finds out." He calls to Vance as he leaves.

Dinozzo immediately tells Gibbs about the mission because he dose not want a repeat performance of what happened with the Jeanne undercover opt. Gibbs was livid that David and Vance was messing with his team but eventually accepted the plan and agreed to go along.

**Present day.**

"Ziva, strip."

"Tony I …….. I do not think I can do this." As she glances to her left.

"Ziva I have a confession." As he nervously grabs her hands to keep her from making any sudden movements. "First promise me you won't kill me."

"Tony what did you do!"

"Nothing I was just following orders." As he grips her hands tighter as she tries to break lose.

"Explain now!!!"

"Well …. A few weeks ago Vance approached me with a rather unusual mission."

"Well what kind of mission?"

"To marry you."

"_MARRY ME!!"_

"Yea you know how we were separated for a few months and your case of Dinozzoities must have been pretty strong because your father got it in his head that you couldn't be happy without me. You must have mentioned Gibbs rule number 12 because he created this whole elaborated scheme so that we could be together." He explains as he begins to pacing back and forward. You want to know what is funny as hell?"

"Yes?"

"Gibbs doesn't even fucking care."

"Okaayyy…..i doubt that your sadistic demands were part of the mission."

"Oh that. That was my way of discovering whether or not you loved me as much as I love you."

"Your logic is so warped. When did you fall in love with me?"

"I have been in love with you for a while but didn't realize it until I was approached with this mission."

"I still do not understand your demands for the bedroom control…..wait you do have a need to know and control everything."

"I I don't know what to say as I was offering the proposal this little demon popped on my shoulder and was whispering all the things we could do in bed. At the same time I realized that you would not willingly admit your feeling so easily. So I told myself if she agrees to my ridiculous demands she gotta love me."

"Tony that is the craziest thing that I heard come out of your mouth."

Ziva, do you love me?" As he leans in for a kiss.

"I married you didn't I." Smiling as she returns his embrace.

"Do I still get control in the bedroom?"

"Of course, you know I love it when you take control. It's such a turn on."

The end.

**Thank you guys for reading. Thanks for the reviews and criticism. I can't fix anything if I don't know its broken. I hoped you enjoyed this crazy little story of mine. All in all I think it's an ok first attempt at writing. Hopefully my next attempts are better. When I start my next one I shall surely use a beta, clearly this one had a few mistakes. R & R. so that I know what I'm doing wrong and right so.. Thank you again for reading.**


End file.
